Save Me
by Katsu Kitsune
Summary: A story in which Yugi is troubled, Seto realises that feelings aren't always a weakness, Jou discovers he has a crush, and Otogi gets caught doing someone he shouldn't... Shonenai, yaoi, silly randomness. First Yugi fic, no flames unless they're construct
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and am not making any money from this. I'm just having fun…

I do, however, own the rights to all of the original works I have created so far. Which is nice :)

Any plot my feeble brain comes up with is mine, insofar as only I can write the story just as I will, as only I am me. If any of my plots seem familiar? Well, everyone plagiarises a bit sometimes…

Oh yeah, this'll be shonen-ai, yaoi, but hopefully not as pwp as I normally write.

One more thing… I can't write how Jou talks in the American show. So he's going to be (for the most part) grammatically correct. Deal with it…

As always, my muse is sitting with me, telling me to get on with it. Unfortunately, the git is sitting and watching Futurama at the same time, which is highly distracting... -grumbles-

Still. This is my first time with a Seto/Jou fic so please, let me know if I make any obvious mistakes. Characters will be slightly ooc, but that's the nature of the game, since in the cartoon, there's no way that Seto would fall in love with Jou (unless the writers were feeling particularly perverse that day…)

Muse: Get on with it, Katsu? Please?

* * *

**Save me**

Chapter 1 – A time for living

"Jou…" Yugi murmured, eyes shut tightly against the blazing sun, one arm resting behind his head.

"What is it Yug? You've been too quiet today." Jou turned over on the rough grass, letting his head rest on Yugi's stomach, sighing happily when his friend ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

Yugi lifted his head and looked down at the blonde. "I think I need some advice…"

"Ya want advice from me, Yug?" Jou wondered aloud. "If I can help you, I will…"

Yugi smiled slightly before continuing. "How're we supposed to save the world from the evil pharaohs AND pass our final exams?"

Jou lay still for a moment, then began to giggle, shoulders shaking, face pressed to Yugi's flat belly. After a moment of surprise, Yugi began to laugh, causing Jou to be shaken further, until both boys were curled around each other, tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks.

"Thanks Jou, I needed that." Smiled Yugi as he sat up, Jou turning onto his back to get comfortable again. Looking up at Yugi, he smiled widely.

"It's no problem Yug. If ever you need someone to laugh and make things better, let me know." Jou sat up and wrapped his arms around his tiny friend. "We're all here for you, Yug…even Kaiba, if he'd just admit it…"

Footsteps from behind the pair knocked them out of their reverie, and someone spoke into the silence.

"What are you thinking I should admit to, puppy?" Kaiba stood tall and proud in his white trench-coat, deck strapped to his arm as usual.

Jou flushed lightly as he looked up at Kaiba. Sighing, he replied "I was trying to make Yug feel better; he was a bit down 'cos it's exam time. I was just saying to him that we're here if he needs us, and that even you've helped in the past, so maybe you'd help him again if he needed it." He stopped and looked away, blushing brightly. "Maybe I was wrong. Would you help him?" Jou looked back, the blush fading, challenge in his eyes.

Kaiba blinked. _Is the mutt challenging me? He always did think his friends were important._

"I'd help him only if it suited my purposes and didn't interfere with my goals."

Jou looked up at him. "You really mean that, don't you." He reached out a hand for Kaiba to pull him up. "Gimme a hand up, Kaiba, it's hard to talk to you properly when I'm straining my neck looking at ya. You're tall, ya know?" Jou waited patiently with his hand in the air.

Sighing, Kaiba reached out and wrapped his long fingers around Jou's wrist, pulling him roughly to his feet, crying out in surprise as the blonde fell against him, his head coming to a rest against Kaiba's neck, shocking himself when he held on to Jou, preventing him from falling over completely.

Jou didn't move for a moment, finally murmuring "Sorry, head rush…"

Kaiba seemed to realise that he hadn't let go of Jou yet and yelped, pushing him upright and taking a big step back.

Jou stood, swaying gently, a slight smile on his face. He looked up at Kaiba's confusion and said "Yeah, maybe you would help him, after all… Come on Yug, it's time for class…"

Yugi blinked and scrambled up to follow the gently smirking Jou into the school.

* * *

Yeah yeah, really short and not really very good… It's just one of those plot bunnies which demand to be written – I will be posting the next chapter shortly. That is if the plot bunny doesn't run away... 

Seto: You are making me out to be kind-hearted, Katsu. I do not like this. You will re-write it at once…

Katsu: Umm…

-sidetracks Seto by getting Jou to trip over his own shoelaces (untied, obviously) and fall right into his arms-

Seto: (wide eyes) Evil, evil writer. I will get you back for this… -wraps his arms around Jou-


	2. A time to learn

Well, I'm back for another attempt…

The disclaimer is the same as before, don't own, no money. So Nyer.

To those who thought that was pants, well, what can I say? –plonks that sumo-wrestler down on you and walks away smiling-

Muse: Katsu, that was a teensy bit mean, don't you think?

Katsu: -growls-

Muse: -gives chocolate to Katsu and sighs with relief when she takes it and begins chomping it-

Katsu: That reminds me – there are random characters in this who are simply bit-players and not essential to the plot, therefore they are not from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. They aren't important, just background.

**Save Me**

Chapter 2 – A time to learn

Ryjuta-sensei droned on in the background, the class taking little notice of the bland re-hash of history being given.

Notes were passed surreptitiously around the room, in particular around five boys – Yugi, Jou, Otogi, Honda and Bakura. Their notes discussed what to do after school – whether they'd go to the card shop, or go and get ice-cream. So far they had two votes for ice-cream, two for the card shop and one for going home and having an orgy. (Otogi's suggestion – he hadn't been getting much, lately as he was in Honda's bad-books for not helping him with his home-work)

The note made its way back to Jou who looked at it, read it, frowned, and began to write.

_Guys _(wrote Jou)_ I just had an idea – why don't we invite Kaiba along too? And not to Otogi's orgy, either, I mean for ice-cream or coffee or to the card shop…_

Jou looked at the note, satisfied, and handed it to Yugi who read it, then read it again, then wrote 'Sure' on it and handed it to Bakura. The note went round the four boys then made its way back. The vote was unanimous – 'Sure' appeared twice, 'Why not' once and 'What the hell, we can always kill ourselves later…' from Otogi.

Jou smiled slightly and began to write another note, this time fairly neatly on a fresh piece of paper. Concentrating hard, he worked on it for a few minutes and only once satisfied, did he sit up and sneak it onto Kaiba's desk.

Jou waited for a few minutes, growing more impatient as the note remained at the edge of the table, steadfastly unread.

"Baka" muttered Jou in annoyance. He slid his seat a little closer to Kaiba and pushed the noted into Kaiba's hand – defying him to ignore it. Fortunately, Ryjuta-sensei was facing the board, so didn't see this happening… Not that he'd have noticed as he'd just got to 1492 and was talking animatedly about sailing ships.

Sighing, Kaiba opened the note, read it, and tossed it back onto the desk.

Rolling his eyes, Jou put the note back in his hand and stared at him until he picked up his pen.

Kaiba sat for a moment, wondering how to respond to the note, which sounded sincere enough, he had to admit. And Mokuba was always harping on about him needing friends, and Yugi was a competent duellist, as were the others if he'd admit it… He read it again:

_Kaiba, we're gonna grab some coffee and ice-cream after school. I was wondering, if your office can do without you for half an hour, whether you'd like to come with us?_

_By the way, this isn't a joke and we aren't going to tell you that you're horrible if ya do join us. But we might if ya don't… _

_Jou_

_x_

Putting pen to paper, Kaiba wrote.

_Mutt,_

_I'm not used to a lack of ulterior motives. Mokuba always says I need to get out more… If you don't have a problem with me, then I will join you for coffee. _

_I realise I've written Mutt here, I…don't mean anything by it. It's only because you're loyal to your friends._

Kaiba looked up a little and found Jou staring at him with a slightly apprehensive face. Foregoing the usual smirk, Kaiba nodded slightly and handed Jou the note, wondering at the slight blush creeping across his cheeks when Jou's fingers brushed his, not noticing that the same blush graced Jou's cheeks as he took the note.

Scooting back to his place, Jou opened the note and wrinkled his nose at being addressed as 'Mutt', then began to read the rest. With a slight snort, he finished reading it and looked over at the blue-eyed boy and smiled. Kaiba looked as surprised as he could at that, and found himself smiling back.

_Damn, _he though, _why is it that he can make me smile, just by smiling at me? I must be ill. This is Jounouchi I am smiling at. Kaiba, pull yourself together…_

Jou's smile widened as he saw Kaiba's lips twitch upwards, and he looked away, writing something on the note before passing it back to Kaiba.

_Guess that makes us friends then? Friends have coffee; enemies don't…And stop calling me Mutt…_

Reading the note, Kaiba almost laughed. Once more writing:

_All right… I'll call you puppy instead…_

Jou read the note and burst out laughing, turning it into a coughing fit as Ryjuta turned around to seek the source of the disturbance. "Are you alright, Katsuya?" He asked.

"Hai, just something stuck in my throat. May I go get some water please?"

Nodding, sensei went back to droning about the difference between the various ships in use at the end of the 15th Century.

A few minutes later, Jou came back into the room clutching a glass of water, and sat back down at his desk. Grabbing more paper and grinning his head off, Jou wrote a two word note to his friends: _He's coming!_

Kaiba noted the smiles coming his way from Yugi and co, and realised that just maybe, Mokuba was right when he said that he needed to get out more… The problem with being the CEO to the corp was that they demanded that he dealt with the things a CEO would normally deal with, despite him being at school.

History took years to finish, but eventually it was over, most of the students leaping from their desks like salmon in their eagerness to get out of the room. Six boys got up more slowly, packing their bags up and chatting amiably about schoolwork, trying to include Kaiba in the conversation as well, even if all they got were vague acknowledgements.

When they got outside the school, they saw a limo parked and waiting – Jou let out a soft whistle.

"Nice car…guess it's yours, Kaiba?" he asked.

"Hn. Yes, I will tell him to go away for a while. How long does coffee take?" Kaiba asked.

Laughing slightly at the tone of confusion coming from Kaiba, the boys responded as one: "As long as our money holds out!"

Jou smiled "Usually about an hour…sometimes more, it depends if we run out of things to talk about before our money does…that doesn't happen often, mind…"

Nodding, Kaiba went to the car's window and rapped in it. After a brief conversation with his driver, Kaiba straightened and looked at the other boys.

"Shall we go?" He raised one eyebrow and waited.

The boys grinned at each other and grabbed Kaiba, dragging him off down the street at a run, Yugi and Jou hanging onto his arms, the others running ahead, urging him forward with Kaiba trying not to smile and failing, laughing happily as he ran along with his newfound friends.

On the main street, the boys stopped dragging Kaiba along and slowed to a walk, Yugi and Jou kept their arms linked with his, as if he was going to run away from them on the way to the coffee shop.

"So." Said Kaiba. "Do you all come here every day?"

Jou looked up at him. "Nah, 'bout once a week, it mostly depends if we managed to get any paid work…sometimes I do shifts in the coffee shop and that way I get free coffee. Do you never go out for coffee with friends Kaiba?" he asked curiously.

Sighing softly, Kaiba looked at the ground. "No. I don't have any friends."

"Stop, people…" called Yugi, waiting for everyone to gather round before letting his Yami take over. "Kaiba," the pharaoh stared at the uncomfortable Kaiba. "You are amongst friends here. We are here for you." Yugi took over and added "You'd be here for us too Kaiba. That's what friends are for." He smiled at Kaiba and stepped back.

Jou ran his hand gently down Kaiba's arm and stared up into blue eyes. "We're here for you. We all know what it's like to be alone. We all made damn sure that we stopped being alone. Honda found me and I dragged Yug into this mess, Otogi started out as Honda's boyfriend but ended up a close friend to all of us. Bakura…he's tried to get rid of us a few times but he's still our friend…after all, he was possessed at the time…" Jou stepped closer to Kaiba, placing his free hand on his shoulder. "There aint no reason why you can't be our friend too. You ok with that Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared down at Jou, looking lost, eyes brimming with unshed tears – the blue irises sparkling in the light. Jou's breath caught as he looked into those tearful eyes and he leaned into Kaiba, wrapping his arms fully around him, rising on tip-toe to press his cheek to Kaiba's.

"We're here, Kaiba. You don't have to be alone any more. We can help you if you let us." Jou whispered.

With a sob, Kaiba made history, collapsing onto Jou, tears flowing as the whole gang gathered round, resting hands on his back, stroking his arms, murmuring soothing words. Finally the sobbing slowed and Kaiba realised that he was still holding Jou, who had rested his head on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck, and found that he didn't mind it at all.

Well. That's the next bit done… I know it's not great at the moment and a bit naff on the whole Kaiba-becoming-human thing, but… It kinda had to be done…

If you read this far, I salute you! Thank you!

Hopefully the next chapter will be slightly less vomit-inducing.

Remember to feed the author :D (i.e.: review, goddammit!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to update...my muse went away when my laptop died :( still waiting to get it fixed, but I'm abusing my housemates computer instead :) I have the bug again...

**Save Me**

Jou kept hold of Kaiba as his tears dried, one hand around the taller boy's back, the other stroking idly through his hair. Jou breathed deeply and nuzzled gently into Kaiba's neck, smelling the soap he'd used in the morning and a little of fresh sweat from being surrounded by warm bodies. _'I could get used to this' _thought Jou as Kaiba leaned his head to rest against the blonde's. 'Umm_...what do I mean, I could get used to this...get used to Kaiba wrapped around me?'_ His eyes widened in shock as he realised... _'I fancy Kaiba? Ah Shit.'_ Sighing gently, Jou took shameless advantage of his position and kissed the soft neck which lay just below his lips, and slowly disentangled himself from the head of the Kaiba Corperation, knowing he'd never get to do that twice. Jou had known for a while that he swung both ways - he thought he'd end up with Mai, but realised he likedher as nothing more than a friend. _'This is gonna make it awkward...hope he doesn't try to kill me for doing that...'_

Kaiba didn't want to let go. Jou was warm and snuggly and fit so perfectly under his chin, breath tickling at his neck, soft lips brushing his skin... _'What? Oh!' _Kaiba's breath caught as the blonde kissed his neck before wriggling out of his arms, blushing slightly.

Straightening, Kaiba tried his best to look haughty - which, he found, was very hard to do when you've been crying your eyes out for several minutes, and found the whole bunch of them were smiling at him.

"I should go..." said Kaiba, looking at the ground, suddenly ashamed to be in such a state in front of people. Showing weakness was Not Allowed for a Kaiba.

"Oh no you don't, Seto...you're coming for coffee, with us. Even if I...we...have to drag you there." Jou grinned up at Seto and grabbed his arm, and Otogi took the spare arm, dragging him at a swift walk to the corner of the main street where the coffee shop was situated.

Yugi stood for a moment as the boisterous mob hijacked Kaiba until Yami's voice whispered in his mind _'I take it was not the only one to notice Jou was happy to be there...' _Yugi shook his head slightly and whispered back _'No...he looked rather comfortable, don't you think?'  
_  
"Hey, Yugi...hurry up, you're paying this week!" yelled Bakura, grinning wildly as he helped to push Kaiba through the coffee shop doors.

It took a while, but eventually all the coffee orders were placed, and since Kaiba insisted on paying, he'd splashed out and bought a box of Pocky as well. But only because Jou begged, fluttering long eyelashes at him… Getting seated took even longer as they had six people to get round a table about the size of a dinner plate.

Everyone ended up being very close, with Yugi sitting on Otogi's knee and Otogi being glared at by Honda - the situation was diffused by Otogi bouncing Yugi on his knee and singing 'The wheels on the bus go round and round...' Honda sat as close to his boyfriend as physically possible, Bakura on the other side of Otogi and Yugi, leaving a rather small sofa-style object for Kaiba and Jou to sit on.

Jou and Kaiba looked at it, eyebrows raised. Kaiba coughed nervously and spoke. "I think there may be enough room for both of us on this seat, Katsuya...if we're careful of how we sit."

Jou nodded, wondering why he couldn't stop himself from blushing at the thought of sitting pressed up against the cold-hearted Kaiba. _'Not so cold-hearted, he's shown he's not all ice today...' _Out loud he said "Why don't you sit first Kaiba, that way you can get comfortable and I'll squeeze into whatever space is left."

So Kaiba did as he was told ((hah)) and sat, trying not to blush at the thought of the puppy sitting so close. With a sigh, he removed his trench-coat, revealing a skin tight dark blue shirt, ((yeah I know, but this is a fanfic, right?)) and laid it over the back of the seat - not noticing the looks of shock from the other boys. Settling himself with his arm along the back of the seat, he flipped his hand to indicate that Jou should also be seated.

"I don't think we've ever seen you without your coat on, Kaiba." said Yugi, looking shell-shocked.

Jou smirked at the now very uncomfortable Kaiba and couldn't resist commenting: "That's a really great shirt, Seto…you should take your coat off more often!" At the overly blank look from Kaiba he added "It looks great on you?" More blankness, and Jou rolled his eyes, muttering something about uptight people who were blatently trying to get a reaction...

Yugi, Otogi, Honda and Bakura blinked in unison and looked at each other, wondering why it was that the other two boys in the group had identically rosy cheeks...

Sitting down was pure torture for Jou now that he'd realised that he fancied Kaiba, but since he was there, he might as well enjoy it, so he slid himself into the seat, making sure that their thighs touched from knee to hip under the table, giving Kaiba absolutely no wiggle-room. _'This is gonna be fun' _grinned Jou to himself as he picked up his coffee from the overflowing table.

Yah. It's short, and it's not that good, but please forgive me? I intend to spend tomorrow writing on a more comfortable keyboard where the muse is more likely to help me.

Anyone with ideas, mail me...


End file.
